I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to puzzles and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional geometric puzzle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensional geometric puzzles have been long known and enjoyed by many as a challenge of one's wits. Such puzzles can typically be disassembled to a plurality of seemingly randomly shaped pieces which, when properly fitted together, interlock and form a predetermined geometric figure, typically a cube.
No previous geometric puzzle of this type has been known in which the geometric figure formed is a three-dimensional star-shaped configuration. There are several heretofore insurmountable difficulties encountered when attempting to construct a star-shaped puzzle of this type.
A prime difficulty in constructing a star-shaped three-dimensional puzzle is due to the limited intersection area of the members, i.e., all of the puzzle members must intersect each other substantially centrally. As a result, multiple members must occupy or extend through the same limited area of the puzzle and this difficulty has heretofore prevented such star-shaped puzzles.
A still further difficulty with star-shaped puzzles is the difficulty in interlocking the members together when assembled. Unlike the cube-shaped geometric puzzles which can be interlocked together when assembled at a plurality of spaced locations, with star-shaped geometric puzzles, the interlock between the members can occur only where the members abut, i.e., at their central point of intersection. This problem in conjunction with the aforementioned problem has heretofore precluded the construction of a star-shaped geometric puzzle.